For The First Time
by DomOx
Summary: Caroline Lockwood is 'happily' married. Tyler Lockwood is 'happily' angry and Niklaus never stopped loving her. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was just watching a movie and thought of this. I've always wanted to write something like this so I hope that what I was thinking came out in this story. I think I'll let you decide on how you like this story and if you want me to continue.

* * *

><p>~/

His hand came across her face within a flash, knocking her to the floor. She fell, her hands reaching out for anything she could grab onto and found that her hands had grabbed onto the table, knocking it down with her. Her face hit the floor with a hard thud. She winced in pain as she felt his hands grabbed at her neck, pulling her to her feet.

She covered her hands on her face, protecting herself, not wanting to get hit in the face. Anywhere else was fine, but not the face. She couldn't let him do that. She let her chin rest on her chest and she waited for the punches and kicks.

They had been married for five years since they were old enough too. She was eighteen, stupid and in love. He was nineteen, highly jealous and in rage.

The beatings didn't start till she turned twenty. They had used unprotected sex since they were married and for two years she hadn't missed a period. He was angry. He wanted children. He beat her. Then when they both found out she couldn't have any. He beat on her more.

He slept with other women, god knows how many. He hit her, whipped her, choked her, and she lied each time. She covered up his tracks, the scratches, the cuts, the twisted ankles.

She told herself he was just always mad and she tried to make him _feel_ better, but he'd push her off. She wasn't worth much of anything. He'd say. She was just as useless as his hand, so he cheated. Sometimes he rarely came home and if he did. He was just drunk, even more in rage.

But this time, he had walked through the door and all she did was greet him wearing black lingerie. He loved her in black, but he attacked her, no reason why. He always had reason why he hit her, pushed her, _broke_ her.

The hits didn't happen this time. He had just back handed her, not hard enough to leave and bruise her skin and she wondered why.

"Caroline." His tone was harsh and so cold, as always.

"Y-yes sir?"

She had to call him that every time she spoke to him or he'd hurt her.

"An old friend of mine from school is coming into town. He needs a place to stay. He'll be staying here and since I have a beautiful fucking useless wife. I want you to show him around, anything he needs. I want you to do it for him. He doesn't want kids, you can't have any you worthless shit." He shook her. She whimpered.

"Go get changed, put on that blue one Elena got you. I fucking hate blue, but put it on, look presentable."

She didn't have to ask him. She took a wild guess.

He wanted her to sleep with his friend.

She nodded with a soft yes sir. He let her go, shoving her to the floor, nudging her with his foot before storming off, yelling about cleaning himself up. He wanted to go visit Vicki while she handled her business.

She waited a bit, swallowing hard as she rose to her feet slowly, touching her face, touching her body.

She felt fine.

She walked towards her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror and noticed that her face was fine. She took off the lingerie, eying her body, making sure there were no marks.

Her husband was whoring her out. She had no say.

She grabbed before the brush, standing in the mirror, brushing her hair, sniffling quietly as she lost herself, wondering when she switched from happiness to being afraid.

She was the girl in school where she was bold. She hid from nothing and now, she was weak.

She was just weak.

* * *

><p>I won't update or anything on this story till I hear what you all think about it.<p>

Dom


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is chapter Two. And this story will have a Name change. Enjoy

* * *

><p>She was finished around eight thirty.<p>

He had left a second later.

It took her three hours to get ready.

He had rushed her through the whole process.

He had whispered non encouraging things in her ear.

"_You're not pretty enough with that on. Your hair is to wild. You're ugly in that."_

His words had stung, but she had said nothing in return. She was used to that. She took it with a nod and undressed in front of him, only to put it right back on. She told him she had no other lingerie but this blue one. He growled, waving it off, getting his keys to leave and only when he did, did she undress to go put on the other one she had.

It was white, soft like silk and see-through. She had it stored directly underneath the bed. She curled her 'wild' hair into wild loose curls, shaking her head to see it bounce and she smiled. And this smile was real. It hadn't been forced. She had remembered when she smiled like this and meant it, but the man who caused it had left long ago, leaving her to deal with issues that she couldn't have controlled.

She sighed, shaking away her memories as she played with her fingers. She hoped that the man wasn't violent or was into sick games.

She was prepared to be oogled like a slab of meat, bend over and look away or even be underneath him and turn her head.

But then she couldn't help but enjoy the thought of sleeping with another man.

It was totally wrong and against her vows, but she hoped that Tyler's best friend would pleasure her more than Tyler had.

The sex was always great between them, but he lacked the need to cuddle her. He'd roll off of her and leave.

He never stayed and now he didn't touch her at all.

There was a soft tap at the door. She pulled herself from her thoughts, straightening herself, fluffing up her wild curls, puckering her faint pink lips only to make a slight 'pop' noise as she separated them. She told herself with each step that she took towards the door to be alluring, seductive, wanted.

And like a switch, she felt how she used to be click on and she opened the door.

/~/

She was in utter shock at who she found on the other side. It was **him**.

Her…

"Niklaus?" She swallowed hard, one hand against the door to open it just a crack, only revealing her in the small space.

He was looking down when she had spoken his name, but she knew his features. His rough stubble jaw, his eyebrows, his ears, his nose, and god even his lips. She used to kiss them when they had…

"Klaus?"

He looked up; smirking for a second, looking back down and she noticed what he was looking at. It was a text from Tyler. She peeked over, straightening her stance to check.

Lockwood: Hey, enjoy yourself. She's a dime

Caroline mentally shook her head, not trying to let her smile fade from her face.

She cleared her throat, trying to recall when she last tried to seduce someone and never found herself so blank.

Men fell at her feet, kissing them, wanting her attention.

And she found it ironic; she did the same to Tyler so he could sit in the same room with her.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

He texted Tyler back and then put the phone away, sliding into his jeans. He looked back up at her, his eyes widen for a moment in realization before he straighten his face. He looked back over his shoulder and tilted his head up.

And only did Caroline notice that there was a blue truck by the driveway. It was Tyler. He had probably dropped him off.

He was tormenting her.

Klaus turned back to look at Caroline, his hands into his pockets, nodding his way inside.

Caroline stepped back, giving Klaus room to enter. She smiled warmly at Tyler. She had a feeling he was looking at her through the window of his tinted Truck. She closed the door, wondering exactly what happened in the past five years of her first's life.

/~/

She didn't even have time to lock the door, when she was pulled to turn around. She did, meeting Klaus's eyes, his soft eyes, before he kissed her.

The kiss was just as she remembered. It shocked her, it grabbed her. It was as always, electrifying.

He parted her lips with his own, backing her up against the door, his hands going over her breast, her sides, her ass, pressing her closer to him. She was stunned.

She didn't kiss him back.

All she could think about was what the hell.

He broke the kiss, noticing the distance and then he spoke. His large hands still cupping her firm ass, his pants tightening against her as she felt him against her covered core, her body turning into goo as she remember just how endowed he was.

"Sweetheart, in this situation, you kiss back, moan a little." He was teasing her and she couldn't help but…

He continued, searching her eyes with his own. "You used to grab my ass." He tightened his grip on hers, smirking, dipping his head to kiss her cheek, moving his lips along her skin to her neck, licking her there. She shivered against him, her emotions going haywire. She felt every emotion that she used to feel when she was with him and she couldn't be more pissed.

He made her happy. He irked her. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world he'd want to look at. He made her believe.

But not she was broken and tattered and torn. She felt old and ugly. She doubted everything she did and hated how Tyler had changed her as so and she hated herself for allowing him too.

He mumbled the rest against her, his hands sliding between her thighs to cup her between her legs. She shivered against his touch, her bottom lip shaking as he rubbed against her flesh.

"You smell heavenly and your hair." He kissed her on her collar, pulling back to look into her eyes. "It always looked lovely right before I used to sink my…" He didn't finish. He inched her underwear to the side to slip a finger between her folds, his thumb snaking up to her flesh, rubbing it in slow circles.

She moaned, throwing her head back, remembering how good it was when they used to be together and found this was what she was lacking.

What Tyler never gave her.

The back of her head hit the door, making a soft thump noise. She parted her lips as he slipped two fingers into her.

He near growled as he felt how tight she was, just as he remembered.

"God, you feel so tight. I can't wait to dig into you."

She shuddered at his words as he pumped into her, his words flowing from his mouth like a stream.

"I can't wait to fuck you. I can't wait to bite, scratch, mark you."

He always said those things when they used to date and when her and Tyler used to have sex she would hear those words in the back of her mind and had hoped that Tyler could do the same, but he didn't even come up close to Klaus.

But this had to be a dream, things like this didn't happen.

She had probably got beat up by Tyler again and this was all a dream.

She was **not** pinned up against the door by Klaus. She was **not** lifting her legs to hook around his waist, pressing him closer to her, his fingers curling into her that she had to muffle the moan.

He was **not** removing the top with his teeth, tugging it down over her nipple. He was **not **licking around it with his hot wet tongue or sucking it into his mouth. He was not….

"_Shut the fuck up already,"_ She thought

Her nails dug into his shoulders. Her hips began to roll into him, wanting **him** inside of her instead of his fingers.

And she found that this could be her pent up release. She would fuck Klaus until **she** was tired and she would hold onto this precious dream because it wouldn't happen again.

Her life was fucked. She would never get…

"Care, I'll take care of you later, just let me feel you around me."

That was good enough for her.

* * *

><p>The Name change is listening to For The First Time by The Script<p>

I will add more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter three, I hope you like it.

It was hard for me to write it because there could have been two ways to go with how it ended and I chose the safer route. What the hell was I thinking? Enjoy

* * *

><p>~/

_"Are you sure?" He touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb lovingly over her skin, staring into her eyes._

_They were sitting in the back of his car, deep in the woods. It was homecoming night and instead of going to the dance, Klaus decided that they wouldn't. They had talk about it enough and even if she was ready. He was not, but now he was._

_Caroline looked at him, smiling, nodding. She let the straps of her tank slide off her arms, letting it pool around her waist. She hadn't wore a bra so her breast were on display and all Klaus could do was stare, before he reached out to cup them in his large hands._

_She moaned, tilting her head back, before setting herself to look back at him with curious cautious eyes._

_He wrapped an arm around her, adjusting her in the seat, letting the calm soft rock that paid fuel him. He let it move him as he laid her out in the seat, setting himself between her legs, hating the cramped space but he dealt with it. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, arching her back, brushing her breast against his shirt._

_"Klaus, I love you so much."_

_He kissed her cheek, whispering soft smoothing words in her ear as he moved his other hand underneath her skirt, playing with the material there._

_"I love you, Caroline. Don't forget that, ever."_

/~/

Klaus pushed forward with all his might, his hands gripping the couch so tightly that they ached, but he had not cared. Her walls were binding him to her. He had remembered how tight she always used to be when they were together, but had forgotten how tight they were. It was like a vice grip embrace that he couldn't get out of.

"Fuck, Caroline!" She was spread before him, arching her back, the pillow rested underneath her buttocks for deeper penetration. She felt the tip of him brush against her G-spot. She shook uncontrollably. She had forgotten his size. Tyler's was not even close to him. Her nails raked down his arms. He growled deeply from within his chest, his eyes set on her as hers set on him. She parted her lips, letting her tongue peek out of her mouth before pulling it back in to bite and tug on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that." He moaned to her, pulling back his hips, letting just the tip of him be hugged by her folds before he surged again, his thick cock stretching her wider than before better than she had remembered. She felt her walls clench around him, reminding him of what she could do to him.

And he smirked, chuckling softly as he stood up straighter, pushing himself up with him still inside to show her what he could do.

He bent over a little, grabbing at her legs and holding them by her ankles, looking down at her, hovering over her with pure darkness in his eyes as he threw her legs over his shoulder, grinning, his arms scooping underneath her back to pull her to him. She brushed her lips against his, catching onto his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled, holding it there.

"Minx." It was all he said before he moved his hands to her hips, gripping her there as he stood back up, and eye fucked her down. "You won't like the outcome of this, Forbes."

She found herself stunned. He didn't know and part of her was glad. He'd pull out of her and be disgusted with himself.

"Bring it, Nik." She grinned, letting her tongue slide along her lips.

He held her still before he began to move, thrusting into her with erupted power that she trembled each time they met and whimpered when he pulled away.

The position had changed her perception. Her G-spot was hit each time he entered her. And each time it had, it had rocked her closer to the edge.

He noticed the changed in her though. She wasn't as she used too.

She'd be clawing his arms and digging her heels in till he could barely stand anymore. He wondered what happened, but dare didn't say a word. He continued to react. He could always talk to her later, if Tyler wasn't a douche and stayed with his girlfriend, Vickie, the one he had been telling him about on the drive over.

"Klaus, turn us over. I want to ride you." She sounded ecstatic, but not as before. She would moan it in his ear and bite on his ear lobe.

She had changed.

He moved them over; sitting down on the couch, removing her legs off his shoulders so she could relax, straddle him comfortably. She gripped the edges of the couch, digging in her nails as she rocked her hips into him, whipping her hair back and forth, throwing it to and fro, closing her eyes, not wanting to look at him.

Klaus tilted his head back. He didn't want to look at her, not because his notice in her changes, but because he couldn't.

Something was odd about Caroline Forbes. She wasn't the same. He wasn't completely stupid. People changed all the time, but the way then and her now. He didn't like it.

It wasn't her.

He set his hands on her hips and rocked her along him, groaning in pure satisfaction. Her walls hadn't changed. They were still tight, gripping him so deeply; he'd thought she'd pop his lower half, off.

"Caroline, you _will_ look at me." He reached around, grabbing at her hair, tugging on it for her to look at him. She groaned her eyes wide for a moment. She moaned soon after. "I never found myself so disgusting for you to not look at me, Caroline. But you will." He growled at her, pushing her forehead against his, holding her there as he stared into her bright blues, thrusting his hips up.

She closed her eyes, breaking herself from his gaze. She couldn't let herself linger.

Klaus noticed it. She was usually like this when she was trying to say something because either she was too occupied as of now or she didn't want to say it, but it _would_ come out of her mouth.

He stopped moving. He couldn't fuck her like this. Her emotions were always put first before anyone's.

"Caroline?" He grabbed her cheeks, running his thumbs over her flesh. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

A small tear ran down her cheek. She sniffled, opening her wet eyes because he remembered her moods. She had assumed that he had forgotten.

"This isn't real, Klaus." She sighed, giving in, letting it all pour out from her, hating herself because she ruined the moment between them, but secretly didn't care that she did. She was tired of fronting and when it came down to it. She could be real with him, completely vulnerable.

"This is just a dream and I want to wake up now. Please, let me wake up."

And with her still nestled inside of her, she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and cried within in his chest. And he did nothing. He cradled her close to him, rubbing her back soothing and found himself not angry, not at the fact that she was crying during the mating, but because she assumed he wasn't real.

That was the thing that hurt the most.


End file.
